Cheops
Cheops byl první větší lodí Bretaca Tyelka poté, co opustil Líného medvídka Pandu poté, co se posádka rozhodla připojit ke Galaktické Alianci. Charakteristika Cheops byl v dřívějších dobách používán Bezpečnostními silami republiky jako stíhač, transportér, bombardér či vězeňská loď. Jako vězeňská lod se dostal do Tyelkova vlastnictví a ten se rozhodl jen pro menší změny. V prvé řadě přejmenoval loď z Enterkick na Cheopss a udělal generální opravu. Dále se věnoval posílení obrané výzbroje, kdy Enterkickovu očesanou výzbroj složenou ze čtyř dvojhlavňových laserových kanonů a jednoho vrhače střel trošku modifikoval. Dvojhlavňové kanóny nahradil za neobvyklé trojhlavňové laserové kanóny a do dvou věží, které byly zbaveny výzbroje nainstaloval rychlopalné laserové kanóny. Vrhač střel zůstal beze změny, zato přední část stroje byla doplněna o silnou výzbroj. Dvojici težkých laserových kanónů po stranách kokpitu doplněných jedním lehkým iontovým dělem na břiše stroje se nedá říkat jinak. Ze zbvajicích systémů upravil posílil jen štíty a systémy životní podpory. Trojice motorů dodáva dostatečnou rychlost a i jiné vlastnosti stroje jako obratnost, nákladový prostor a jiné byly dobré a byly ponechány bez podstatnějších úprav. Historie Enterkick Enterkcik byl od počátku Impéria v majetku žoldnéře a příležitostného lovce odměn Aehro Vejra a jeho skupiny. Byl to průměrný žoldák, ktery vždy bral ty nejlehčí práce a tomu odpovídala i jeho finanční situace a jeho finanční situaci odpovídal i stav lodě. Stav lodě byl poněkud neutěšený a majitel byl dokocne v krizi prodat nepotřebný kus lodní výstroje. Celou loď nikdy neprodal, protože loď znamenala jeho relativní nezávislost a té se nechtěl vzdát. Aehro Vejr se krátce po vzniku impéria stáhnul na vnější okraj pojedné nepovedené akci a na vnějším okraji zůstal až do své smrti v roce 0 ABY. Loď i skupinu převzal jeho syn, Knejmo Vejr a vedl si úspěšněji než jeho otec, zejména díky kontaktům s rebelskou aliancí, pro kterou čas od času pracoval. Po bitvě o Endor se Enterkick střídavě vracel z vnějšího okraje blíže jádru a zase naopak, podle toho jak to vyvyjela válka v neprospěch Impéria. Po uzavření příměří zůstal ve světech jádra a bral lehčí práce až do Vongské invaze. Během ní zkusil štěstí, ale po jednom střetnutí s Vongy se rozhodl zkusit štěstí co nejdál od nich. Po Vongských válek se usadil na Bespinu, kde zkusil investovat do težby tibannského plynu a to celkem úspěšně, přesto však nepověsil žoldačinu na hřebík. Změna majitele Poté co Bretac Tyelk opustil Líného medvídka Pandu vrátil se zpět ke své živnosti, žoldačině. Práce byl dostatek a za svého působení na Líném medvídku Pandovi získal dostatečnou zkušenost s pilotováním stíhaček a mohl tak lépe reagovat na změnu trhu. Při jedné zakázce však aniž by o tom věděl narazil na jednoho muže, jenž s ním měl nevyřízené účty. Dotyčný nelenil a najal si menší skupinu žoldáků, kteří mu Bretaca Tyelka měli přivézt živého. Bretac Tyelk v té době zrovna ukončil pracovní smlouvu a letěl na Endor odreagovat se lovem Ewoků. Pro Vejra nebylo zas tak težké zjistit Bretac Tyelkovu kratochvíli a počíhal si na něj několik skoků před Endorem. Past vyšla a Bretac Tyelkova stíhačka byla těžce poškozena a on musel přistát na nejbližší planetě. Při přistávacím manévru však byla jeho stíhačka sestřelena a Bretac Tyelk se musel katapultovat. Ztráta stíhačky Bretaca Tyelka naštvala a než by se před útočníky skrýval vyrail jim v ústrety a počkal se na ně na jedné planině, jediném vhodném místě pro přistání poblíž místa zřícení jeho stíhačky. Sotva Enterkick přistál, vyšly z něj žoldáci a sotva se vzdálil výsadek od lodě, zahájil do nich Bretac Tyelk palbu ze své pušky. Několik jich zastřelil a pak se stáhl z bojiště. Žoldáci zprvu zaskočeni přepadem se pustili do pronásledování avšak brzo stratili stopu a začali prohledávat přilehlé okolí. Bretac Tyelk v něm však už nebyl, zamířil si to k Enterkicku s úmyslem se jej zmocnit jako náhrady za jeho stíhačku Glider. K lodi se však nedostal, protože na něj zaútočil nějaký místní dravec a i když jej skolil, dravec jej težce zranil a on upadl do bezvědomí. Když se probral, byl na palubě odletávájícího Enterkicku a byl osšetřován lékařským droidem. Droidovy vyrval ruku z kloubu a použil ji jako páčidlo na dveře jeho cely. Sotva se mu to povedlo pustil se do boje používajíc tu ruku jako kyj. Boj byl krátký, protože většina žoldáků spala a tak se zanedlouho probojoval do kokpitu, kde sedal do řeči s Vejrem a vymlátil z něj, kdo si jej najal a proč. Navíc od něj dostal akcie a účet s výnosy z jeho investic za slib, že jej neumlátí. Slib dodržel, neumlátil ho. Schromáždil všechny žoldáky, ať už mrtvé, zraněné, obmráčené v nákladovém prostoru a pak na obežné dráze Endoru otevřel vrata aby jim ukázal jak se za Impériu čistili lodě. Když se Bretac Tyelk zbavil majitelů, nechal si zaregistrovat loď pod novým jménem na sebe, vylepšil si ji a začal ji používat při práci. Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky